


Такео и Айрис. Her Silent Language

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Gen, History, Japanese Culture, Love/Hate, Mysticism, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Sexual interest, Songfic, War Crimes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: 1. Пре-канон:   Айрис до попадания в Союз, возможная причина ее интереса к имени Такео. Мотивы появления "сестры Такео", два варианта.Айрис училась в престижной школе для богатых - Е Ран. (Привет Франкенштейну! может даже при нем в качестве директора)2. АУсобытия - Модифицированные во время нападения на Союз захватывают д-ра Айрис, пребывающую в "бессознательном состоянии" после принятия таблетки Франкенштейна.3. Отношения Такео и Айрис ПОСЛЕ всегоФики написаны давно, в русскоязычном фэндоме Айрис с этой стороны была непопулярна так что я уже и забыла про эти работы.Интересно, что сначала было описано, как Такео "спасает" Айрис а потом уже почему она дала ему такое имя.Автор под ником cokaserbia оживила интерес к этой теме.ЗЫ. Обожаю эту тему Dark Tranquility - Her Silent Language





	1. Светлые воспоминания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таких как она в высшей школе Е-Ран еще пятеро, и все старательно избегают друг друга.  
> Будто быть бедным это заразно.  
> Единственная ее надежда – это выиграть городской конкурс проектов, объявленный крупной некоммерческой организацией.  
> Говорят эта государственная программа поддержки молодых специалистов и юных талантов.  
> Это ее единственный шанс на то, чтобы чего-то добиться в этой жизни.
> 
> АУ. Предканон д-ра Айрис. Жизь Айрис до Союза. Почему она выбрала имя "Такео".  
> Название обыгрывает фильм с Чоу Юн Фатом "Светлое будущее". Если вы смотрели это кино, то сетлым будущим там и не пахнет

Светлые воспоминания

 

Она окидывает придирчивым взглядом лица одноклассников. Поджимает губы, все не то!  
Половина парней в их классе так называемая «золотая молодежь», то есть богатые детишки глав крупных корпораций и высокопоставленных чиновников.  
Вон тот пытался на дискотеке залезть к ней под юбку, тот балуется таблетками, слава богу, что школьная охрана строго следит за порядками в пределах этих стен и пресекает любые попытки пронести наркотики в школу. Что вытворяют детишки за пределами Е-Ран, администрации уже не касается.  
Тот парень ошивается в компании парней с плохой репутацией, а тот стопроцентно гей, что ж если родители платят за обучение в этой школе, то можно позволить себе спать с кем угодно, любой инцидент можно замять с помощью денег и связей.  
Она переводит взгляд на тщедушного очкарика и сидящего с ним за одной партой рыжего хулигана. Эти тоже, «не айс», ботаник, чей папочка состоит в родстве с начальником всей городской полиции, а тот тоже сынок какой-то дипломатической шишки.  
То ли дело она, получившая возможность обучаться в этой школе благодаря стипендии мэра и выигранному конкурсу лучших проектов.  
У нее нет здесь друзей, потому что ей нечем похвастаться, ни дорогим телефоном, ни шумными вечеринками, одноклассники о ней вспоминают только перед сдачей контрольных работ и экзаменами.  
Ее родители давно в разводе, мать работает секретаршей и она скрытая алкоголичка.  
У отца есть другая семья и даже другой ребенок.  
Администрация обеспечивает ее бесплатными учебниками, а отдел образования частично оплачивает ее питание.  
Группа девчонок во главе с местной «звездой» вчера закрыли ее в туалетной кабинке туалета для мальчиков.  
Полчаса прошло прежде чем на ее отчаянные крики о помощи сбежалась охрана.  
После уроков она подрабатывает в круглосуточном магазине, подменяя кассира и фасовщицу товара.  
Таких как она в высшей школе Е-Ран еще пятеро, и все старательно избегают друг друга.  
Будто быть бедным это заразно.  
Единственная ее надежда – это выиграть городской конкурс проектов, объявленный крупной некоммерческой организацией.  
Говорят эта государственная программа поддержки молодых специалистов и юных талантов.  
Это ее единственный шанс на то, чтобы чего-то добиться в этой жизни.  
Единственный кто относится к ней по-человечески и в курсе ее амбициозных планов – старый сосед-японец, бывший американский военнопленный осевший почему-то здесь, в Южной Корее.  
Получив долгожданное известие о том, что ее кандидатура выбрана в качестве участника новой крупномасштабной секретной программы правительства, девушка первым делом спешит поделиться не с родителями, папой и мамой, нет, первым об этом узнает ее друг и учитель Такео-сан.  
Ей невдомек, что ее сосед - бывший участник проекта «отряд 731».  
Именно благодаря его подсказкам и советам она подготовила проект по исследованию некоторых химических веществ, влияющих на структуру человеческой ДНК.  
Такео-сан единственный человек о котором она будет вспоминать с теплым чувством благодарности и сожаления в ее будущей новой жизни.  
У нее все получится, она очень хочет этому верить.  
Поэтому для нее так важно услышать одобрение Такео-сана, которому она обещает непременно писать обо всем что случится в закрытом студенческом городке, в который она уезжает, не дожидаясь окончания второго семестра.  
Высокий благообразного вида старик-японец кланяется ей вслед и желает удачи на корейском.  
\- Спасибо, Такео-сан!  
\- Удачи и вам, мисс Айрис! 

2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Отряд 731» (яп. 731部隊 нанасанъити бутай); кит. трад. 七三一部隊, упр. 七三一部队, пиньинь: qīsānyi bùduì, палл.: цисаньи будуй) — специальный отряд японских вооружённых сил, занимался исследованиями в области биологического оружия, опыты производились на живых людях (военнопленных, похищенных). В этом отряде также проводились бесчеловечные опыты с целью установления количества времени, которое человек может прожить под воздействием разных факторов (кипяток, высушивание, лишение пищи, лишение воды, обмораживание, электроток, вивисекция людей и др.). Нередко жертвы в отряд попадали вместе с членами семей; также было много случаев, когда в отряд забирали (в подопытные) членов семьи жертвы, пытавшихся узнать у японских властей судьбу арестованного родственника[1].
> 
> Вики


	2. Такео/Айрис 1. Сестра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пройдя процедуру стирания памяти, испытуемые пытаются восполнить образовавшийся пробел, поэтому многие объекты идентифицируют себя с образом, заложенным в кодовом имени. В нашем конкретном случае, модифицированный пытается действовать в рамках социально-культурного феномена жителей Японии, точнее субкультуры средневековых воинов – самураев.  
>  Согласно выводам психоаналитика, испытуемый с поразительным равнодушием относился к 100% вероятности собственной смерти и более того, казалось даже наоборот, стремился поскорее выйти из игры и свести счеты с жизнью, не соответствующей его этическим представлениям.  
> Самурай имел право убить себя, если приказ господина шел вразрез с его собственной моралью.   
> В японской культуре чрезвычайно тонко разграничиваются такие смысловые аспекты, как поступки, совершаемые «ради себя», и поступки, совершаемые «ради других».  
> Почему у Такео появилась сестра

\- Он по-прежнему отказывается выполнять приказы?  
Невысокая рыжеволосая девушка в легкомысленном кружевном платьице, неуместном в лаборатории специальных военных разработок Союза, внимательно изучала высокую длинноволосую фигуру модифицированного объекта.  
Только что ведущий специалист по адаптационному поведению испытуемых представил ей очередной доклад по поведенческому анализу тестируемого образца под кодовым наименованием «Такео».  
Согласно представленным данным, этот образец проявлял невиданное упорство в сопротивлении навязываемым извне психологическим установкам. Претерпев целый ряд психологических и физиологических процедур, направленных на так называемое «стирание личности», модифицированный с каким-то немыслимым упорством восстанавливал прежние показатели и характеристики.  
Этот модифицированный обладал великолепными физическими и психологическими данными –пропорциональное телосложение, высокий рост, высоко развитый интеллект и железные воля, целеустремленность и самодисциплина делали из него непревзойденного идеального бойца, однако эти же качества составляли и главную проблему экспериментального объекта.  
В силу каких-то своих морально-этических представлений – интересно откуда они у него взялись? - данный объект наотрез отказывался выполнять свою основную функцию, уничтожать живую силу противника, исключения составляли разве что специализированная техника и объекты военно-промышленного назначения.  
Меры прямого физического воздействия и психологическая обработка успеха не принесли.  
Согласно выводам психоаналитика, испытуемый с поразительным равнодушием относился к 100% вероятности собственной смерти и более того, казалось даже наоборот, стремился поскорее выйти из игры и свести счеты с жизнью, не соответствующей его этическим представлениям.  
Неужели все их усилия пойдут насмарку?  
При мысли о том, что ее самый удачный на сегодняшний день объект будет списан, как не пригодный к использованию и уничтожен, Айрис чуть ли не заскрежетала зубами от ярости.  
В хрупкой на вид фигуре женщины таилась железная воля недюжинного мужчины. Просто так загубить свое любимое детище она не даст!  
\- Видите ли, - в обсуждение вопроса о судьбе экспериментального образца счел необходимым вмешаться и штатный психолог, - Пройдя процедуру стирания памяти, испытуемые пытаются восполнить образовавшийся пробел, поэтому многие объекты идентифицируют себя с образом, заложенным в кодовом имени.  
В нашем конкретном случае, модифицированный пытается действовать в рамках социально-культурного феномена жителей Японии, точнее субкультуры средневековых воинов – самураев.  
Это особый тип идеального воина, со своим особенным понятием чести и ярко выраженным стремлением служить и защищать своего господина. Основная проблема заключается в том, что данный экземпляр не находит соответствующего объекта своего служения. Это мог бы быть некий аналог семейного клана…  
\- Значит у него отсутствует мотивация действовать? – резко перебила психолога доктор Айрис.  
\- Нет, - психолог позволил себе легкую снисходительную усмешку, адресованную не кому-то конкретно, а в целом парадоксальности ситуации, где множество ученых безрезультатно бились над одной и той же проблемой, в то время как ответ лежал на самой поверхности. – У объекта отсутствует мотивация жить. Дайте ему недостижимую, но благородную с его точки зрения, возвышенную цель и он достигнет этой цели во что бы то ни стало, либо умрет на пути к ее достижению.  
Рыжеволосая девушка на секунду задумалась, готовое решение было не менее очевидным.  
\- Ему необходима девушка, возлюбленная? Как это романтично!  
\- Нет, боюсь, что данных обстоятельствах, объект примет неподходящее Союзу решение – двойное самоубийство влюбленных вследствие невозможности быть вместе, знаете ли азиатский аналог синдрома Ромео и Джульетты. В Японии существует даже специальное название для такого вида двойного самоубийства – синдзю. Либо возможен и такой вариант – убийство девушки молодым человеком с целью облегчить ее страдания с последующим самоубийством.  
Айрис нахмурилась, между тонко очерченных бровей появилась тоненькая морщинка, почти такая же как и у того объекта в который она вложила столько сил и своих амбиций.  
\- А если это будет сестра? Младшая сестра, которой угрожает непосредственная опасность, смертельная болезнь или опыты в лабораториях Союза?  
Психолог понимающе заулыбался и с восторгом поддержал эту идею.  
\- О да, конечно, думаю в этом случае схема поведения объекта была бы совсем иная. Видите ли, в японской культуре чрезвычайно тонко разграничиваются такие смысловые аспекты, как поступки, совершаемые «ради себя», и поступки, совершаемые «ради других».  
Экспериментальный объект за стеклом поднял голову и взглянул прямо в ее глаза, словно услышал через стеклянную перегородку свое имя.  
Решено, у объекта появится смертельно больная сестра и имя ее будет «Тейра».

 

2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "синдзю" - японский феномен. само слово, состоящее из двух иероглифов («сердце» и «середина»), буквально означает «внутри сердца» или «единство сердец». Уже из самой краткости японского слова в противоположность неуклюжим европейским конструкциям вроде «двойного самоубийства влюбленных» или «самоубийства по сговору» ясно, что японцы с этим трагическим явлением знакомы лучше и чувствуют себя с ним гораздо уютней.  
> в XVII веке понимались «доказательства любви». К этому средству жрица любви должна была прибегнуть, чтобы продемонстрировать, до какой степени ее сердцу дорог возлюбленный. Первая ступень — татуировка (ну, это, впрочем, знакомо и нам, хотя в большей степени распространено у подростков, матросов и уголовников).  
> Далее по возрастающей степени следуют обрезание волос, написание любовной клятвы, обрезание ногтей и наивысшее из неистовств — отрезание мизинца. О самоубийстве в трактате ни слова.  
> Новым грозным смыслом слово «синдзю» наполнилось на рубеже XVII и XVIII веков, когда в моду вошли спектакли Кабуки и театра марионеток о самоубийствах влюбленных, которые из-за жесткой социальной структурированности японского общества не могли соединиться и предпочитали расставанию смерть. В наследии Тикамацу Мондзаэмона, которого называют «японским Шекспиром», по меньшей мере, полтора десятка пьес, построенных на самоубийстве влюбленных. Подобно «Вертеру» в Европе, пьесы порождали новые самоубийства, и вскоре синдзю стало неотъемлемой частью японской традиции.  
> https://saygotakamori.livejournal.com/54234.html
> 
> Синдзю не протест, а искупительная жертва, приносимая людьми во имя того, чтобы быть вместе, несмотря ни на что, чтобы быть счастливыми, пусть и не в этой жизни. Моральный выкуп. Плата за собственную честь, за сохраненное лицо
> 
> Итак, мы видим, что, с одной стороны, на Востоке важен не человек, а общество, с другой — японская культура оставляет за личностью право выбора, право на собственную, индивидуальную Истину, право на… правоту. Пусть и покупаемую ценой жизни. Самурай имел право убить себя, если приказ господина шел вразрез с его собственной моралью. Двое любящих могли соединиться в смерти, если общество не позволяло им сделать этого в жизни. Признавая за человеком право на смерть, а точнее на самоубийство, Восток объединял несовместимое: правоту общества и правоту каждой отдельной личности  
> http://ripmagazine.ru/articles/sindzu.html


	3. Такео, Айрис драббл 1 Как будто чувствует.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ-события  
> Модифицированные во время нападения на Союз похищают д-ра Айрис находящуюся в бессознательном состоянии после принятия таблетки Франкештейна

***

 

Каждый свой выходной он приходит в этот пустынный безликий серый коридор возле ее больничной палаты и напряженно сидит, чуть подавшись вперед, уперев подбородок в сцепленные тонкие пальцы.  
Цифры на мониторе слежения бесстрастно, с неумолимой точностью отсчитывают минуты, часы, иногда даже символизируя завершение нескольких суток…  
Впрочем, терпение и способность многие часы находиться в состоянии полной неподвижности - все это специальные навыки любого снайпера. Он и до начала экспериментов мог не шелохнувшись пролежать на заданной позиции до десяти-двенадцати часов, а сейчас, с такой генетической мутацией…  
С тех пор, как при очередном столкновении с Союзом им удалось проникнуть в одну из засекреченных лабораторий и похитить оттуда Айрис, Такео каждый свой законный выходной посвящал этому своеобразному «дежурству», как будто выслеживал очередную важную «цель», а что ни говори, как снайпер-профессионал, Такео был очень упрямым и ответственным человеком.  
Тао знал, что некая отстраненность, присущая поведению Такео, есть почти профессиональное свойство личности всех снайперов. В конце концов, суть естества «сверхметкого стрелка» в хладнокровной выдержке и громадном самоконтроле.  
Тао невольно задается вопросом, как же при этом наш снайпер умудряется терпеть рядом с собой таких «неэлегантых» шумных, невыдержанных коллег, как он и М-21?  
\- Мне не до конца неясно зачем меня привлекли в этот проект, - терпеливо объяснял снайпер своим друзьям, встревоженным его тихой одержимостью Айрис и упорным молчаливым ожиданием перед запертыми дверьми палаты, где находилась под действием различных стимулирующим препаратов их с Тао создательница.  
\- Все что я умею, может с успехом выполнять машина. Робот, компьютерная система. Существует предел физических характеристик оружия и боеприпасов чтобы стрелять на большее, чем целесообразно при моих возможностях, расстояние, достаточно всего лишь обычного тяжелого вооружения. Какого-нибудь РПГ или зенитно-ракетного комплекса. Это действительно гораздо проще и дешевле - изобрести или модернизировать какое-нибудь оружие. Зачем трансформировать обычного человека, если результат непредсказуем и зависит от тысячи случайностей? Можно изготовить множество высокотехнологичных приспособлений, и научить пользоваться рядового, нет, пусть даже мало-мальски способного обычного солдата. Этих приспособлений и таких бойцов можно штамповать тысячами. Да так оно в принципе и происходит. Если меня убьет какой-нибудь взбесившийся полуоборотень или не в меру зарвавшийся ноблесс, то весь смысл эксперимента пойдет насмарку. Разве «они» не предусматривали такой вариант событий?  
Такео переводит непривычно сосредоточенный «тот самый», снайперский взгляд неумолимого посланца тихой смерти. Невероятным усилием воли расцепляет сжатые пальцы. К сожалению, или к счастью – думает об этом моменте Тао - стереть это непривычно беспомощное выражение с его всегда спокойного несколько холодновато-красивого лица так быстро и также легко не удается.  
«Зачем я понадобился тебе в этом твоем эксперименте, зачем ты играла моими чувствами, зачем я вообще тебе нужен _таким?_ »  
Снайпер приходит в эту неприметную больницу, как на свою еще одну обязательную работу.  
Он ждет, его научила терпению вся предыдущая жизнь и заложенные изначально боевые навыки.  
Когда-нибудь Айрис придет в себя и ответит на эти так необходимые ему вопросы.  
Такео силится отыскать в этих вопросах частицу себя. Ведь считается, что правильно заданный вопрос, уже содержит большую часть ответа.  
Пока он сидит в коридоре, сцепив кисти рук в замок и ищет ответы внутри себя, безумное лицо бывшей ученой время от времени принимает странное, почти осмысленное выражение. Будто она силится вспомнить к кому приходил тот высокий красивый «братик», который снится ей иногда.  
Как будто _чувствует._

__

__

 

22.12.2014


	4. Темная сторона моего убежища

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снайпер неотлучно сидит перед непримечательной узкой дверью, ведущую в одну из больничных палат лаборатории KSA. Он вспоминает те несколько встреч что они провели вместе, в лабораториях Союза, почти наедине. Все те слова, с которыми она обращалась к нему, умоляя позаботиться о себе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться спасти ее. Было ли это игрой, или за этим призывом скрывалось подавленное, вытесненное вглубь неконтролируемых и неосознаваемых желаний чувство?  
> Такео передает свою жизненную силу Айрис.  
> Кем она станет, Айрис или Тейрой? пусть это будет что-то другое, третье».
> 
> музыкальная вдохновляющая тема - Dark Tranquillity - Haven

\- Она когда-нибудь …очнется?  
Снайпер неотлучно сидит перед непримечательной узкой дверью, ведущую в одну из больничных палат лаборатории KSA.  
Каждый свой выходной он проводит в этом пустынном безликом сером коридоре возле ее палаты, сидит напряженно подавшись вперед ,уперев подбородок в сцепленные тонкие пальцы.  
Там, за дверью, равнодушное ко всему время тоже отсчитывает свой ход.  
Цифры на мониторе слежения бесстрастно, с неумолимой точностью отсчитывают секунды, минуты, часы, время от времени сигнализируя завершение очередных суток, сменяя дату…  
Впрочем, терпение и способность многие часы находиться в состоянии полной неподвижности - специальные навыки снайпера.  
С тех пор, как при очередном столкновении с Союзом им удалось проникнуть в одну из засекреченных лабораторий и похитить оттуда Айрис, Такео каждый свой выходной посвящал этой своеобразной «охоте», ка будто выслеживал очередную важную «цель», а что ни говори, как снайпер-профессионал, Такео был очень упрямым и настойчивым человеком.  
Можно было бы, отключив все приборы жизнеобеспечения , навсегда покончить с этой постыдной страницей в его жизни, когда ему приходилось лгать своим же товарищам, вступать в сомнительные сделки с вышестоящими боссами и своей собственной совестью, убивая множество незнакомых ему людей, которые чем-то не угодили Союзу.  
В голове сами собой складывались и подвергались тщательному анализу различные варианты похожих ситуаций, моделей поведения, итоговых решений.  
Каким же нелегким выстраданным путем пришел М-Двадцать первый к решению покарать предавшего их дружбу М-Двадцать четвертого.  
Не просто покарать, а убить.  
Такео вздрагивает только от одной этой мысли, которая пронзает его упорядоченное, привыкшее к четким и ясным приоритетам и ценностям сознание, словно вспышка неуправляемой первобытной, слепой, жаждущей крови и мщения силы.  
Пусть эта роковая встреча с той самой лежащей в палате женщиной принесла ему столько бед и несчастий, снайпер знал, что как и Тао, он был своеобразным «сувениром» преподнесенным доктору Айрис неутомимым и исполнительным помощником ученого, Юрием, все же что-то внутри не давало ему прийти к окончательному и однозначному решению поступить также, как М-Двадцать первый.  
В каком-то смысле именно она создала его таким, каким он стал сейчас, целеустремленный, ответственный, сдержанный, весь из себя положительный. Стрелок про себя усмехнулся, добрый, как полагают почти все обитатели его нового дома. Наивный.  
Только такого простачка по их мнению, могла обмануть выдуманной душещипательной историей эта страдающая несомненным раздвоением личности полу маньячка - полу-извращенка-ученая.  
Такео устало откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза, за ним, несомненно, тоже велось наблюдение, уже, снова. Следил хотя бы тот же обеспокоенный его нынешним душевным состоянием, Тао.  
Интересно, Айрис попала в сети Союза случайно, как многообещающий молодой специалист, или же попалась в такую же, как большинство всех их подопытных объектов, ловушку?  
Были ли у нее друзья, любимые, родственники, настоящие братья и сестры?  
Почему из всех возможных вариантов она выбрала именно его, и именно в качестве брата, защитника?  
Присутствовало ли изначально в ней все то темное, страшное, злое, что побуждало ее проводить все эти изощренные исследования, все эти жестокие эксперименты над такими же живыми, страдающими как она сама, людьми?  
Снайпер вспоминает те несколько встреч что они провели вместе, в лабораториях Союза, почти наедине. Все те слова, с которыми она обращалась к нему, умоляя позаботиться о себе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться спасти ее. Было ли это игрой, или за этим призывом скрывалось подавленное, вытесненное вглубь неконтролируемых и неосознаваемых желаний чувство?  
Можно ли всем сердцем любить человека и проводить над ним же бесчеловечные опыты, изменяя душу и тело, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем воспользоваться его силой и поглотить его жизнь целиком.  
Как бы она назвала эту страшную силу, которую он принес бы ей, слившись воедино с другими участниками проекта. Совесть? Надежда? Мечта? Сострадание и Милосердие?  
Это стало бы ее уязвимой точкой, когда-нибудь эта слабость погубила бы и ее.  
Такео опускает подбородок, словно находясь в тяжком раздумье, Тао на мониторе видно как трепещут его ресницы.  
Было бы опасно выпустить в этот охваченный жестокостью и насилием, давно свихнувшийся со всех катушек мир, еще одно сотворенное безумным гением человека чудовище.  
Тао на мгновение отвлекается от наблюдения за своим коллегой.  
Снайпер будто угадывает этот момент, почуяв ослабление неусыпного контроля за его последующими действиями.  
Возможно, он наконец-то принял решение или почувствовал совпадение всех необходимых случайностей…  
\- Что он делает?  
Подошедший к пульту оперативного наблюдения Франкенштейн привлек хакера внимание к датчику, передающему изображение из палаты бывшей ученой, доктора Айрис.  
Это и в самом деле было самым невероятным поступком и самым логически малообъяснимым решением, принятым им самим когда-либо в жизни.  
Такео и сам не знал, кого он пытается сейчас оживить: гениального ученого или свою одинокую рожденную из жестокого обмана «во благо», заблудшую сестру.  
«Пусть она возьмет все мои воспоминания и мои лучшие чувства, что я посвятил ей», - думает Такео, погружая в рану чуть ниже груди чужую и такую знакомую, почти родную руку.  
«Кем она станет, Айрис или Тейрой? Пусть решает сама. Когда-то она дала мне новую жизнь, новое имя…Боги или демоны, пусть это будет что-то другое, третье».

 

15.03.2015


	5. Ее безмолвный язык (Her Silent Language)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Такео, ты знаешь, что у тебя есть дочь? Ваша общая дочь с доктором Айрис?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Tranquility - Her Silent Language
> 
> идея Lilit_L: Ребенок Айрис, родной, а учитывая, что Таке ей нравился больше, вроде, то и его ДНК могло быть взято

Она приходит к нему в нечастых снах-кошмарах.  
По-прежнему слабая и беззащитная, как увядающий цветок на холодном ветру.  
Она силится произнести какое-то слово, она пытается что-то сказать, и он стремится услышать ее объяснения.  
Возможно это разгадка на не заданные вопросы, о том, что произошло и что будет с ними теперь.  
Она все такая же слабая и беззащитная, и одновременно ужасающая и грозная, прекрасная как богиня Морриган, и он снова попадает в ее ловушку.  
Ласкающее море огня и обжигающий холод ледяного ветра, этот вечный танец прекрасен, как миг сотворения всего живого.  
Она пытается указать ему путь, по которому он должен пройти.  
Это опасное путешествие по замерзшему краю, в глубине ее сердца зияет дыра.  
Воронка, засасывающая все живое, когда-нибудь она поглотит всего тебя.  
Прекрасная и грозная, и тебе не убежать от этой постыдной связи.  
Она разрушает все, к чему прикоснется, она как богиня Морриган, и он обречен следовать за ней.  
О, как губительна эта связь, она холодит мое сердце!  
В моем сердце царит зима и этот непрекращающийся вечный танец на самом краю…  
В ней есть частичка меня, и она засосала меня в свою дыру.  
Что ты хочешь сказать, на что ты указываешь в этой непроглядной тьме?  
Наши тела и души слились в одно целое, есть ли у него душа?  
Порождение льда и огня, как оно сможет выжить там, где царит адский огонь и ледяной холод?  
Ты силишься мне что-то сказать, но я не слышу твои слова, твой безмолвный язык сводит меня с ума.  
Не хочу это услышать, то, что ты должна произнести, это меняет все мое представление о Добре и Зле.  
Ты, приносящая мне безрадостные вести, что ты хотела сказать?  
То, что было двумя слилось воедино и это порождение вечного союза, мы обречены испытывать эту боль вечно.  
О, как ты беззащитна и слаба сейчас, ты опять вырываешь мое сердце и я ничем не могу помочь тебе.  
Ты взяла мое сердце и вложила его в бездушную куклу.  
Ты дала свое имя этому порождению прекрасной лжи и обмана, и нашей взаимной отчужденности.  
В моей душе царит вечный холод, ты – палящий огонь и мы снова сражаемся друг с другом,  
Оно – наше зыбкое примирение.  
Оно – наше чудо, порожденное чернотой твоего сердца и моим чистым огнем.  
Ты приходишь ко мне в нечастых снах-кошмарах, я предвижу твое появление.  
Ты силишься что-то сказать, но я не хочу это услышать.  
Твой безмолвный язык приговаривает меня к вечному заточению в мире иллюзий и обмана.  
Кажущееся спокойствие.  
Оно так обманчиво и поверхностно, и ты чертишь знаки и руны на моем теле, призывая меня к себе. Перетягивая на свою порочную сторону.  
Ты знаешь, как управлять моими душой и телом.  
Оно ставит нас по одну сторону, это порождение огня и холода. В этих зеленых глазах я читаю свой приговор, в этом беззащитном и хрупком теле бьется наше общее сердце.  
И я снова перехожу на твою сторону.  
Порождение льда и огня, ты пытаешься назвать мое имя и чертишь на моих руках тайные знаки.  
Ее безмолвный язык сильнее, чем голос моего разума.  
Она приходит в моих снах-кошмарах и просит защитить наше общее сердце, то, что живет внутри нового демона, этого порождении мрака и ночи.  
И я принимаю чужую сторону…

 

\- _Такео, ты знаешь, что у тебя есть дочь? Ваша общая дочь с доктором Айрис?_

 

18.04.2015


End file.
